Pocky Kiss
by Awesome Einsamkeit
Summary: Que vient faire Yuuki chez Kaname à une heure tardive ?


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **C'est parti pour un OS fluffy (sûrement OC) de Kimi to Boku avec un ship que j'affectionne particulièrement : Yuki x Kaname !**

 **J'aime l'anime et on trouve pas beaucoup de fic dessus et je trouve ça vraiment dommage :/**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le jeune homme bleuté ouvrit neutre un paquet de pocky goût chocolat après avoir remplit son bureau de cours, de devoirs plus précisément. Il venait de sortir d'un bain bien chaud et dieu que cela le détendait. Il alluma la lampe de son bureau et regarda l'heure, dix-neuf heure. D'habitude, il travaillait plus tôt, en particulier un dimanche, mais ayant traîné avec sa petite bande -bien énergique- il n'avait pas vraiment pu se reposer avant de s'y mettre, ce qui le dérangeait un peu. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas ses amis loin de là, mais perturber son unique jour, de paix... Oui c'était plutôt dérangeant.

Il se mit donc au travaille mais râla bien vite en entendant le son de son téléphone qui lui annonçait un message. Il soupira et l'ouvrit.

De : Yuuki Asaba  
Sujet : Froid...

Je suis à ta porte. Viens m'ouvrir.

« Aaah ?! » Lâcha Kaname en levant un cil énervé. Ce type ne connaît donc pas la gêne ? C'est un sans gêne, pensait-il. Au moins Yuuta était quelqu'un de poli, lui et il était clairement beaucoup moins énervant. Il décida de l'ignorer mais fut vite harceler par le châtain qui ne cessait avec ses « S'il te plaît » et « Kaname-san ». Puis un « Je sais que tu vois mes messages ». Ça suffit. Cette fois il allait devenir dingue. Il serra les poings et parti en bas lui ouvrir la porte.

Son ami ne portait qu'une veste d'été et ne portait pas de vêtements bien adaptés pour l'hiver. D'ailleurs, qu'il ai froid c'était flagrant. Il avait les bras croisés et frotter ces derniers à l'aide de ses mains et les genoux étaient tremblant. Le lunetteux soupira. Non mais quel idiot.

« -Tu as reçu mes messages ? Dit Yuuki avec son habituel regard qui lui allait bien.

-Tu te fiches de moi là ! Tu sais très bien que je les ai reçu, espèce d'harceleur !

-C'est toi qui ne voulait pas m'ouvrir, alors j'ai dû insister. C'est pas gentil de laisser un pauvre jeune homme frigorifié derrière ta porte, qui se trouve être ton ami. »

Kaname ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut pas répliquer, tandis que Yuuki lui, entra sans se faire prier. Il se déchaussa même avant de monter dans la chambre du lycéen qui le suivit.

« -He ! Où tu te crois au juste ? Retourne en bas !

-Je voulais pas déranger ta mère Kaname-kun.  
-Oui mais moi tu me dérange... _Reste calme Kaname..._

-Hmm... »

Était-ce vraiment la peine d'insister avec le jumeau ? Il était tard, lui n'était pas beaucoup couvert, cela dit il n'avait pas de sac, donc il ne prévoyait pas de passer la nuit ici n'est-ce pas ?...

Kaname décida d'abandonner de le mettre à la porte. Certes, il allait passer un pénible moment et également sur ses devoirs, enfin faire ses devoirs c'était toujours mieux que d'écouter Yuuki et ses caprices enfantins. Mais au fond il était trop gentil et protecteur -ce qu'il gardait bien pour lui- pour le laisser dehors.

Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux. _Mais il est tout seul d'ailleurs..._ Il n'y avait pas Yuuta. D'habitude, souvent, très souvent voir quasiment tout le temps, ils sont à deux. Une chose de plus d'étrange. Puis quelque chose revint en mémoire au lycéen. Il plissa les yeux et le front, blasé.

« -Tu t'es disputé avec Yuuta c'est ça ?...

-...Comment tu as su ? Tu es maléfique megane-kun.

-Arrête tes bêtises ! C'est juste que cette situation s'est déjà produite, il me semble. Il a encore trempé tes livres et tu es parti en boudant ? Tu devrais faire la paix avec lui au lieu de venir me déranger.

-Ce sont des mangas. Kaname-kun tu ne comprends rien à rien... dit le châtain avec un ton boudeur.

-Pardon ?!...

-De toute façon c'est pas ça.

-Qu'importe, c'est ta faute.

-Mais non, écoute ! »

Mais le lunetteux se tourna, croisant les bras et s'essaya sur sa chaise de bureau. Son ami se mit accroupit juste à côté, comme un animal de compagnie réclament son envie.

« -D'abord, c'est à cause de toi qu'on s'est disputés... il se posa contre le lit, recroquevillé.

-Comment vos disputes de ménages peuvent-elles être ma faute au juste ? »

Yuuki regarda le sol puis posa sa tête dans ses bras. Kaname fut surprit de cette réaction. En général, le sportif faisait ça lorsqu'il était gêné, ou qu'il boudait. Le lunetteux reprit un air normal. Son ami était vraiment, pour lui, juste un enfant dont on a besoin de s'occuper. Et même si parfois c'était littéralement chiant, et bien parfois c'était aussi mignon et apaisant. Il rougit légèrement à sa pensée mais en fut vite bien détourné lorsque Yuuki se décida à parler.

« -D'abord tu dois promettre de pas réagir bizarrement.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Promet le juste.

 **-Kaname ne comptait même plus ses soupirs.** Je te le promet.

-Vrai ?

-Puisque je le dis ! Dis moi à la fin bon sang !

-... Il m'a fait une crise de jalousie, comme moi quand il a eu une « copine ». »

Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux. Il avait bien entendu ? Yuuta est jaloux de Yuuki ? Parce qu'apparemment il est en couple ? Avec qui ?...

Kaname sentit une énorme douleur dans sa poitrine.

Depuis le collège, plus précisément à la période où il devait porter ses lunettes, il s'était beaucoup attaché à son gamin d'ami. Jusqu'à se faire du soucis pour lui au point que le stresse l'avait mis dans une situation embarrassante qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Depuis, il était heureux de juste pouvoir garder Yuuki près de lui comme excellent ami. Et de passer du temps avec lui. Outre Kaori-sensei, il avait eu quelques sentiments pour celle qu'il considérait au départ comme une sœur, sa voisine. Mais le châtain restait en tête de tout le monde. C'est ce qui s'appelle un être unique. De plus, Yuuki n'était pas du genre à traîner avec d'autre personne, à par lui et son frère, sans oublier Chizuru et Shun. Ce qui était plutôt rassurant. En entendant cette phrase, il fut prit d'un frisson, un choque. Il avait pensé de suite à Chizuru, car pour lui, ils étaient plus proche. Mais non. Chizuru est un garçon, lui aussi d'ailleurs... c'est impensable... Alors qui ?...

Il serra les lèvres et la voix un peu tremblante dit :

« -D-donc tu es en couple ?

-Pas encore, mais j'ai l'intention de faire tout pour.

- _Ça ne me rassure pas plus..._ J-je vois. Bah, c'est génial ! Ça ne m'étonne pas sa crise de jalousie tu sais. Je veux dire, vous êtes jumeaux et très proche, vous êtes souvent à deux. Enfin, c'est normal quoi, mais ça va passer t'as pas à t'en faire.

-Je sais bien, je savais que tu dirais ça.

-A-ah ?

-Tu es prévisible.

-Merci ?... D'ailleurs, je trouve pas ça bizarre du tout.

-C'est pour ce qui suit que tu pourrais réagir bizarrement.

-Ah parce qu'il y a une suite ?... _C'est ma soirée de souffrance ?... Troisième amour brisé, génial._ »

Yuuki se releva et tira Kaname sur lui au passage attrapant sa main pour le relever et le rapprocher. Ce dernier se laissa emporter, comme son cœur s'emporta et installa sur son visage de légères rougeurs, surpris. Et il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il aperçut la même couleur sur les joues de Yuuki à peine visible.

« -Tu sais Kaname, je suis pas doué pour ça. Pour rien, même pas pour sourire naturellement. **Cela fit sourire son ami, presque moqueur.** … Je suis doué en ce qui concerne mon univers. Alors, j'aimerai essayer de te faire rentrer dedans. Pour m'améliorer, en ce qui te concerne.

-...

- **Il baissa la tête et releva les yeux, gêné.** En fait, c'est de toi que Yuuta est jaloux, Kanamegane-kun. »

Le susnommé était bouche bée. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, ni de celle de Yuuki, ce qui laissa un silence pesant dans toute la pièce. Le châtain commençait à désespérer, il sentait qu'au lieu de squatter cette nuit, il allait repartir tête baissée, comme un chien battu, déprimé. Pourtant il était sûr d'avoir ressenti de la part de Kaname, de l'amour. Il n'était pas discret, et pas secret. Pas pour lui en tout cas. Il lisait le bleuté comme dans un livre ouvert. Se serait-il trompé ? Il s'était fait de fausses joies en pensant que l'être qui se préoccupait de lui ne ressentait finalement qu'un amour, disons fraternel ? Mais dans tout les cas, il ne voulait pas lâcher cette main sans avoir eu une réponse.

« -Tu m'avais promis de pas réagir bizarrement, alors répond moi... c'est bizarre ce silence, et j'aime pas, toi qui d'habitude râle...

-...Si tu veux que je râle... **Il frappa sa tête.** Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Ite...

-Tss...

-Je te lâcherai pas avant une réponse tu sais... »

Kaname rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire « Je t'aime » aussi facilement, comme Yuuki. Et comme on dit, rien ne vaut les actes...

Il se tourna vers son bureau et sorti de sa boîte, un pocky au chocolat qu'il plaça dans sa bouche. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda sur le côté au sol « N'ose même pas te moquer, ou tu le regrettera !... ». Mais il ne se moqua pas, il se mit même à rougir lui aussi. Il prit l'autre bout et leurs regards se disputaient pour savoir qui commencerai. Finalement Yuuki se résigna. Chacun leur tour, ils croquaient, un bout, puis un autre, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Et le châtain ne lâchait pas la main du bleuté. Et chacun plissa les yeux arrivant au dernier bout. Cependant, résister était trop dur pour l'un deux. Yuuki avala le dernier bout et s'empara des lèvres de Kaname avant que ce dernier ne réagisse. Ce fut leur premier -car les enfants ne comptent pas, pas vrai Yuuki?-.

« -Je !... Mmh... Je vais me retenir de t'en mettre une. Pour cette fois.

-Quelle clémence, merci. **Sourire.**

-...

-...

-C'est... la première fois que j'embrasse un garçon... et que j'embrasse tout court en fait...

-Moi aussi à vrai dire...

-C'est doux...

-Oui, c'est pas désagréable... En plus, il faut finir la boîte entamée.

-Quoi ?! »

Yuuki le força à s'asseoir avec lui, le taquinant et le provocant pour qu'il accepte de tout manger avec lui, et parfois, un baiser. Au final, il dormira bien ici cette nuit.

Le lendemain, le réveille sonna. Mais en voyant l'heure, Kaname se dit qu'il avait encore un peu de temps. Surtout qu'il serait difficile de se lever avec un Koala aussi collant que Yuuki.

La mère de Kaname se prépara un thé puis sourit, toute heureuse.

« Kaname-kun s'est enfin lancé ! »

Elle ne cessera jamais d'écouter aux portes.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^o^ !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review ça fait plaisir, et tout ça tout ça OwO kissy !**


End file.
